


Don't Forget the Salt

by CombiningPowers



Category: CombiningPowers, Constantine (TV), Hellblazer
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Cock Worship, Control, Demon, Dom/sub, Domination/submission, Hardcore, Hypnosis, M/M, Master/Slave, NSFW, Ritual, Sex Cult, Summoning, Worship, ass worship, demonic presence, handjobs, rough, sex ritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CombiningPowers/pseuds/CombiningPowers
Summary: When John Constantine needs to summon a particularly troublesome demon for aid, he gets more than he bargains for when it unexpectedly breaks free of his summoning circle. Luckily the demon's not out for blood... though there is another 'liquid' it has in mind.





	Don't Forget the Salt

Why do spiritual sites of power always have to be in the middle of the fucking woods’ seethed an irritated John Constantine to himself as he trudged through the dank and foggy woodland area; mud and debris clinging to his boots and trenchcoat with every stomp. The fact that the specific summoning ritual he had planned required the moon’s luminous rays was the rotten cherry on top of the garbage pile that was Constantine’s current situation ... and life in general.

Reaching an open clearing that was slightly less wet and swampy than the surrounding wilderness, the 36 year old demonologist began the laborious task of preparing the salt-circle; dumping the white crystals from a small bag that he kept in his coat. “Bollocks,” grunted the man several times as he fixed his many mistakes; using his grimy boots to literally kick the misfired and misaligned salt back into what could be described as a circle.

After a few minutes of hasty readjustment, the blonde demon expert began to chant a few lines in Latin; familiar with the required verses as this wasn’t his first time summoning this particular entity. As the fog began to disperse from the area, a bright purple light began to glow from within the salt enclosure; John twiddling his thumbs as he impatiently waited for his summoned friend to fully materialise before him. Within the blink of an eye, the purple light from earlier flashed with a concussive blast; a very large and surprisingly humanoid figure appearing from its source.

Looking away from the flashbang explosion in an attempt to save his darkness-adjusted retina’s, John swore loudly as he waited for the brightness to dim down; arguably pissed off with all the tiny, small issues that were building up like an annoying swarm of wasps. “Can’t any bloody thing just be simple,” remarked the 36 year old to himself sarcastically as tried to observe and differentiate the demon he had conjured; only a hair breadth’s away from purging the woods around him with magic if he had accidentally brought in the wrong creature. Luckily for him and any living organism within a 20-mile radius, his spell had miraculously worked. 

“John Constantine, why am I not surprised,” chastised the exceptionally large and tall demon with a deep, gurgling sigh; looking around at its dirty and damp environment with a hateful scowl. The beast had the appearance of an incredibly burly bodybuilder, aside from the curled horns, forked tail and glowing pupils. With firm pecs and strong abs that clearly glistened in the waxing moonlight, the conjurer did his best to avert his focus to the less scrupulous areas of his demon acquaintance. “Yea well, you weren’t my first pick either,” retorted the man with an uncaring shrug as he quickly lit a cigarette, inhaling its noxious contents and moaning lightly as the chemical smoke burned his throat and lungs like raw meat on an open flame. 

“You know, you don’t need to summon a literal being from one of your hell’s just to locate another human,” lectured the horned beast as it folded its red, muscular arms; it’s meaty chest heaving with every immense breath. “Yea? Huh, guess I must like your company then,” jested the smoking man as he waited for his conjured minion to start playing nice, always hating the part where they didn’t just do their appointed task and sod off. “You can joke all you want, but I remember what happened the last time you summoned me,” teased the large creature with a devious smirk, snapping its fingers and allowing its true form to appear to the 36 year old; John almost swallowing the half-burnt cigarette in the process.

A fully erect 13-inch cock and drooping testicles the size of swollen grapefruits manifested right before Constantine’s face; the large and mighty sexual organs throbbing with blood and heat like a still-beating heart. “I was drunk and you were ... available,” defended the embarrassed Master of the Dark Arts, hiding his uncontrollable growing erection with the loose front-section of his trenchcoat. “You know, you’re probably the only human to ever summon a clairvoyance demon for sex,” pushed the snarky creature as it began to tweak its dark, juicy nipples with its clawed fingers while also stroking its massive shaft; deep and primal grunts escaping its toothy maw. John looked away from the taboo and perverse sight, doing his best to keep his mind on topic despite the lustful memories that slowly seeped back. 

“Listen, do all that later. Right now I need you to help me locate someone, a friend of mine,” ordered Constantine with a swipe of his hand, still looking away to not encourage the beast from continuing. “Of course, though you know you’re going to have to keep up your end of the deal,” relished the creature as it continued its self pleasuring, lifting up its robust arms to reveal hefty patches of sweaty, musky hair underneath. John reached into his pocket and held out a small philter of blood; the thick and viscous substance oozing inside the sealed flask. “A mixture of blood from animals of land, air and water,” commented the blonde man as he recounted the mess he made in his kitchen while he was gutting the salmon and trout. The creature stopped its shrewd masturbation and held out a hand; the bottle floating from Constantine’s hand to its own.

“No, this won’t do,” tutted the male clairvoyance beast as it threw the bottle back; John barely catching the hot and slippery flask on its return journey. “Won’t do? Why the fuck not?” seethed the pissed off conjurer as the meter inside his head began to bubble and boil; his fists clenching to the point that he nearly snapped the neck of the glass container. “After our hot and raunchy tumble the last time you brought me into this plane of existence, I think I want something else from you,” teased the demon with a not-so-subtle look; eyeing John’s lower half with a carnal gaze. John laughed and pocketed the bottle of mixed blood in his trenchcoat; never in his life expecting such a turn of events from a simple clairvoyance transaction.

“Look mate, I may look both ways when I cross the street; but last time was a drunken mistake on my part. You’re a sexy brute sure ... but you’re still a being of evil and malice,” dismissed Constantine with a trademark shrug, closing his eyes and beginning his chant to dispel his disaster of a ritual. “You think you can drag me to your shithole of a world and then just turn me away? I think not John Constantine,” rebelled the angry creature with a fiery yell; taking a step forwards and towards the edge of the protective circle. “Good luck breaking out of that, I’m a Master of the dark arts and you’re just a bloated muscle-head,” taunted the equally irritated blonde caster as he continued to chant in Latin; a purple light appearing in the centre of the circle. “If that’s the case, maybe next time you’ll use salt instead of sugar,” retorted the demon as it easily stepped out of its ‘supposed’ barrier, taking a few stomps towards the shocked and surprised conjurer.

“Oh fuck,” gasped John as he was towered over by his unbound creation, falling to the muddy and wet ground as his legs gave away. Looking up, he saw fiery red eyes as well as the swinging genitals that just exuded heat like an electric heater; the demon’s musk already enveloping him like a cloud. “Well well, it seems someone got careless,” mocked the demon as it placed a heavy foot on the conjurer’s chest; pinning the 36 year old down like a trapped animal. John coughed and wheezed as his air was restricted, his hands desperately trying to find anything of use in his coat that could help him escape. “You know, if you were anyone else, I’d kill you in a second. But you had something special that I like,” asserted the dominant beast with a devilish grin. 

Before the demonologist could object or try to chant a protection spell, he felt the demon’s corrupting influence begin to pour into his mind; the direct link between their sustained eye-contact acting as a bridge. Slowly, he felt the creature’s own thoughts and desires begin to take control of his brain and body; his eyes darkening to a pure black tint as the hypnotic transformation took ahold. John’s struggles, both physical and mental, slowly came to a halt after a minute as he finally adjusted to and embraced the psychic link; a waning, sly smile forming across his moist lips as his new Master’s wants and wishes became his own. Assured of loyalty and obedience, the brute removed its pressing foot from his newly bewitched servant, eager to see if the second time was just as hot and sensual as the first.

-

John slowly brought himself back up from the ground, two white pupils in the centre of each blackened eye. As he was now connected to the demon, the two didn’t need to exchange words; Constantine already knowing exactly what he was to do. Dusting himself off, the blonde conjurer immediately removed his trenchcoat and loosened his tie; throwing the garments onto the wet ground. The demon watched with an eager intensity, licking its lips as more and more of his subject’s intrusive clothing was stripped away. Unbuttoning his tight shirt and throwing the soaked and dirtied item on a pile with the others, John spun around and began to rub his bare skin with his hands; moaning lightly as his digits dug into his tender flesh.

“That’s right, give your new Master a show,” whispered the red-coloured Demon as it began to stroke its gargantuan cock, beads of pre-cum literally splattering the ground like oversized raindrops. Letting his hands explore his body in the ultimate form of self-pleasure, John lost himself to the rich and complex sensations buzzing inside him; like a drug addict at the peak of their latest high. He tweaked his nipples, licked his biceps, massaged his torso with the carnal depth of an experienced lover; keeping his eyes firmly locked on the creature that was inside his thoughts. The beast enjoyed every second of the performance, the Demon-expert being the only human he’s ever toyed around with. To conjoin and have physical relations was a deep taboo, a fetish for the horned being ... and he was relishing every sinful second.

“You mentioned earlier that you wanted something of mine. Was it this by any chance?” teased an enchanted Constantine as he slowly pulled down his tight jeans; his plump bubble ass spilling out into the foggy moonlight. The demon winced and huffed in shocked pleasure as it once again gazed upon the human rear it had buried itself inside so many months ago; it’s pulsing cock leaking a constant stream of pre-cum that began to pool around its feet. Swinging his hips from side-to-side while removing the pants at the slowest possible pace, John effectively regained the reins to the situation. Of course he was still hypnotised and under the horny creature’s control, but it was still impressive to play your cards in such a way that you still had a semblance of power.

“Do you like it when I do this?” inquired the stripping human as he spanked his bare butt-cheek, the sharp sound ringing through the trees and woods around like a gunshot. The monster nodded, sweat beginning to form around its neck and groin as it unleashed its pent-up sexual needs. John continued to spank his rump until the site was red and quivering with blood; moaning like a whore as he rubbed the tender area. “I can’t wait to feel your thick, veiny demon cock inside me. Oh how you rearranged my guts and organs when you fucked me,” moaned John as he spread his reddened cheeks apart, revealing his tight and hairy hole to his otherworldly Master; the tips of his fingers rubbing the wrinkles that surrounded his (mostly) virginal asshole.

“Enough! I can’t take this anymore,” bellowed the red demon as it marched over to his property, gripping his subordinate by his shoulders and lowering him to the ground. “Suck my cock, do it now,” ordered the beast as it shoved its wet organ forwards; allowing it to perch and rest across John’s face. The kneeling demonologist could feel the weight and heat of the demonic shaft press into his cheeks and forehead; the smell and feel of both the organ and the continuous stream of pre-cum quite appealing to the blonde human. Sticking his tongue out, John brushed its wet surface across the area of the shaft that was covering his mouth, moving his head to properly coat and tend to the immense tool.

Like a curious puppy-dog, Constantine licked and sucked on the exposed flesh with a ravenous fury, losing himself to his hypnotised inhibitions like a slut. Using his hands, he gripped the base of the 15-inch manhood and jerked it back and forth, still lapping up the sides of the organ with his un-resting, flicking tongue. “Oh Fuck,” moaned the demon as it was expertly taken care of, still in disbelief that a human of all things could satisfy him to such an extent. John wasn’t finished though, readjusting his head and mouth to finally pay attention to the nerve-sensitive tip.

The head was quivering non-stop as John’s hands continued to stroke back and forth, a never-ending stream of salty pre-cum spilling out and dribbling downwards; staining the human’s legs which were now positioned in a kneeling position below. It was intimidating to look directly at, though it also looked incredibly delicious and pleasant; Constantine doing his best to wrap his lips around the oozing tip. “Oh yea, blow me,” groaned the pleasured beast as its massive member was sucked and stroked simultaneously, John managing to stuff his gullet with more and more of the head with every attempt. It was difficult to say the least, especially with the constant river of pre-cum shooting out. John found the best way to deal with the torrent was to simply let it spill and dribble out of his lips; the 36 year old feeling like a complete whore as pre-cum stained his chest and neck.

Moaning as he managed to fit around 5-inches of the meat inside his mouth, John was suddenly rewarded with a heavy burst of creamy demon semen; the man choking and gagging loudly as his throat and stomach were unexpectedly filled. Pulling away, the kneeling human was effectively baptised in the thick and salty sludge, the strong taste seemingly vibrating across his tastebuds as well as in the back of his throat. “That came ... out of nowhere,” huffed the monster after a silenced gasp, equally surprised at the premature ejaculation. John simply breathed in deeply, his face and cheeks saturated with cum that slowly dripped down. The smell of sweat and semen hung around the two beings, the odour only exacerbated by their conjoined warm bodies. “Here, let me wash that off,” interjected the standing creature as it let a torrent of clear piss shoot out of its cock; drenching John in a powerful shower. The demonologist opened his mouth and let the warm fluid wash over his face and skin, moaning as he was thoroughly soaked and rinsed; still controlled by the creature’s dark magic.

-

“Thank you Master,” blessed John as he wiped the piss from his eyes, hair and face, refreshed and energised for the next course of their banquet. “You wanna fuck me with that huge penis of yours? I know you got at least another five rounds left in you,” teased the hypnotised man as he swivelled around from his kneeling position to all four’s, arching his back and spreading his legs to give his bestial Master a proper look at his treasured goods. The demon grunted approvingly and used the erotic sight of the slutty human face-down in the dirt to fuel his next erection; his 15-inch manhood instantly hardening in response to the stimuli. “You want my warm tunnel to coil around your prick like a snake? I bet your cock isn’t even big enough to satisfy me,” teased Constantine as he spread his ass apart, his fingers already digging into the tightened entrance.

The demon responded by allowing its heavy shaft to drop onto the human’s rump; like a thick log crashing onto the ground. The ass below rippled and jiggled as the 15-inch member collided against it; John backing his rear up back-and-forth to grind against the swollen erection. “You gonna pound me or what? Put it inside me already,” moaned a whorish John Constantine as he eagerly awaited the explosive penetration, his hole puckering as it felt the length of the massive penis brush against it. The sight from the demon’s perspective was like an overstuffed sausage held between two plump buns; the creature licking its lips as it prepared to enter the familiar space.

-

“Ahhhhhh yea,” whined the sprawled human as he felt the spongy-tip begin to push gingerly against his backdoor, gripping clumps of grass and dirt in both hands as he thoroughly relaxed and allowed his hole to be stretched open. The nighttime mist and fog felt cool and crisp against his hot skin, his ass and taint burning with heat as blood rushed to the stimulated area. Torrents of slick and slippery pre-cum washed and doused John’s asshole as the demon sunk more and more of its throbbing 15-inch monster forwards; the first few inches always the hardest to manage. “Can’t wait to pound you like a cock-sleeve, have your insides wrap around me like a tight glove,” groaned the hunched over creature as it gripped Constantine’s juicy ass-cheeks with both hands, spreading the doughy rear apart to allow easier access to the raunchy goods.

“God just shove it in, I’ll manage. Always have and always will,” shouted an impatient John as he bit his lip in preparation, often preferring a bit of pain in his nocturnal activities to remind him of who he was as a person. The demon responded with a forceful thrust, 4-inches of the veiny penis sliding in with a single push. “AHH FUCK!” screamed the aching human as tears began to form around the his glossy black eyes, his head pushing into the dirt with every slow and pounding movement from his penetrator. The monster, cautious with his pace, began to gyrate with small pelvic insertions, giving his subordinate time to adjust to the new foreign intruder. “Your walls feel like wet velvet, wrapped around me like a sealed sheath,” murmured the beast in ecstasy as it stretched its arms and torso above its horned head, “How i’ve missed this feeling.”

“C’mon, you waiting for a written invitation? I want at least another 4-inches in me now!” commanded the blonde man as he used his arms to spread his rump apart, bobbing on his knees to better skewer himself on the huge rod. The demon obliged with another powerful blow, more of its thick manhood plunging deep into the twisting cavern. “Fucking hell,” whined the horned creature as it began to feel its pre-cum trickle out of John’s spread asshole, the man springing leaks like a rusted water-pipe. “Oh yea, love feeling that pre-cum of yours drain out of me, trickling down my taint,” dirty-talked Constantine as he continued to ride the member already 8-inches deep inside of him. The escaping liquid squelched loudly with every thrust, the ground beneath them soaked and saturated. “You’re pathetic, I remember last time I summoned you, I couldn’t walk for three days straight,” mocked the human after 30 seconds of tame intercourse, his insides already adjusted to the 8-inch manhood.

The demon did not take kindly to the insult and using his hands to hold the man still; the horned being gave one final thrust, pushing so hard that he didn’t stop until he had run out of cock to give. “AHHHHHH FUCK YEA,” bellowed a primal and animalistic Constantine as he was finally given the rough treatment he had wanted all along; a full 15-inch cock lodged deep in his guts and bowels. The human’s cock exploded with cum as John’s prostate was beyond stimulated, the sudden and full insertion proving to be too much for his own sexual desire which had been building up during the sex session. The demon decided to stop holding back, unsure as to why he was even considering the human’s feelings and health in the first place.

Removing himself, the creature immediately plunged his full length back into the gaping tunnel; a loud ‘schlopring’ sound emanating from their conjoined bodies. “POUND ME WITH YOUR HORSE COCK! TEAR ME APART!” moaned and groaned an ecstatic and crazed John as he begged for more, his face screwed in both pleasure and ecstasy as his body was used and abused like a whore for beasts and animals. The demon obliged and began to unleash his previously restrained inhibitions, plunging his swollen sword in and out on a continuous loop. “You like that? Fucking Whore! I bet you screwed up the salt circle on purpose. You wanted me to break free and fuck you,” taunted the horned beast as he grit his teeth and curved his tail, slamming his crotch and 15-inch member deep into his brainwashed human. John’s moans became one long and held-out drone as his hole was stretched and widened with every pump, his intestines quivering as they were grinded and pushed against.

"I’M YOUR DIRTY LITTLE SECRET, IMAGINE IF YOUR DEMON FRIENDS KNEW YOU LIKED TO FUCK HUMANS!” screamed John as he felt a substantial pressure build up within his torso, his stomach even lightly bulging when the brute was fully inserted inside of him. The monster responded to the comment with a clawed slap, five bloody lines in the shape of the creature’s hand appearing on John’s shaking ass. “OH YEA, TEAR ME APART,” groaned Constantine as his body was abused, drooling from his lips as he was given the pounding of a lifetime. Blood from the marks dribbled down his legs, lightly steaming as it came into contact with the cool air.

“I’M GONNA CUM!” shouted the huffing and puffing demon after a minute of continuous and barbaric fucking, his cock throbbing and quivering deep inside John’s body as the thick and creamy load exploded into its new home. The human was paralysed from the morbid pain and intense sexual gratification, his blackened eyes rolling back into his skull as he ate dirt, his body going limp from exhaustion. Removing his colossal manhood, the demon was gifted with the sight of a semen enema; large spurts of cum and pre-cum shooting out of the widened asshole like a tied up garden hose. The man moaned and groaned loudly as he pushed out the deeply-pumped creampie, his hole puckering with the frothy mixture. The white, creamy load pooled around the crumpled body of the famed demonologist, the man quivering with an overwhelming number of sensations as his body adjusted to the absence of the 15-inch penis.

Breathing deeply, the monster rebalanced its metabolism and oxygen levels, exhausted from the surprisingly laborious intercourse. Seeing John completely wiped out on the grass, the human’s rear resembling the end of a gangbang, gave the creature a second-wind, his 15-inch penis already springing back to its full glory. “You know John, my demonic hypnosis and influence only enhances feelings and desires already present. You wanted this just as badly as I did,” explained the demon as it walked over to its exhausted subordinate, picking up John easily in its burly arms. “How about I hold you and plunge you down onto my cock? You look like you could use the rest,” teased the demon as it prepared for round 3; Constantine’s face stuck in a pleasurable smirk as he felt the cock begin to align with his widened hole.

‘Why do I even have sugar in my coat’ ...


End file.
